It was Hard to Let You Go
by Owly La Chouette
Summary: fic for sweet memory contest.  It's a warm law of human.  From grapes they make wine  from coal they make fire  from kiss they make a man


Yeah! Aku...

Cuman mampir sebentar...

Ya, ada kontes di fb dan owly ikutan...

Cerita ini adalah kelanjutan dri fic i wish i was special jadi klu belum mengerti baca dulu ya?...

Tanpa menunda lagi...

Disclaim: aku tahu kamu tahu kita sama sama tahu... Jadi ngga usah ya? *plaks!

Okay okay... harvest moon punya natsume bukan punya saya... Lagu Bonne Justice juga

It was hard to let you go.

By: Owlybros

Mineral Town.

Sebuah kota sepi, tenang dan damai. Jarang sekali ada kejadian ini dan itu...

Kota itu, atau lebih tepatnya desa itu, sangat indah di setiap waktu, diwaktu cerah maupun hujan.

Namun, Hujan di awal musim semi di kota itu sangat menyedihkan... Untuk Elli.

3 Spring.

Hujan mendera Mineral Town sangatlah deras dan dingin. Namun itu tidak menghentikan seorang wanita berbaju perawat yang membawa bayi berumur 10 bulanan dengan payung kekuburan. Jangan salah tanggap, bukan bayi yang akan dikuburkan, bahkan tidak ada yang dikuburkan hari ini...

"Sudah setahun ya, Jack" ucap wanita yang kita kenal sebagai Elli. "Maaf, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku, aku bercerai dengan Trent. Terlalu berat untukku menjadikannya pelarian dan menjadi ayah dari anakmu" Elli lalu mengusap nisan Jack, bekas pacarnya, yang juga, Ayah dari anak hasil buah cinta mereka berdua. "Kali ini juga aku membawa Stuart"

Terlihat seorang bayi, yang rambut coklatnya sangat khas, jambul kedepan. Matanya terbuka, tampak mata cokelat Elli.

Setelah meletakkan sebuah bunga moon drop, Elli pergi dari tempat tersebut

...

7 years later, 2 spring

...

"Fiuh akhirnya selesai juga... Kak Gray, Stu, Stuart, ayo makan siang!" suara melengking May terdengar dari rumah Elli, lebih tepatnya peternakan Elli, warisan Jack.

"Ya sebentar!" kata Gray.

'BRAAAAK'

suara pecah terdengar dari dalam gudang peternakan

"Aww..." rintih Stuart seraya Elli menempelkan plester di pipinya Stuart

"Ibu sudah bilang hati-hati, sayang" Elli memainkan topi yang berada dikepala Stuart sehingga membuat jambulnya agak turun

"Tapi aku penasaran bu, dan aku menemukan ini!" kata Stuart sambil menyodorkan orgel dengan senyuman nyengir ala Jack, membuat Elli kembali teringat masa lalunya. Lebih tepatnya saat-saat sebelum kejadian tragis, lumpuhnya Jack. Dimana, saat itu, ia dan Jack berpacaran dan berkencan, tepat 4 hari sebelum kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Claire dan juga membuat kaki Jack lumpuh

Elli membuka kotak itu, masih bisa berfungsi...

Elli masih ingat betul liriknya.

_C'est la chaude loi des hommes_

_(ini adalah sebuah hukum alam manusia, yang lembut)_

_Du raisin ils font du vin_

_(dari anggur mereka membuat wine)_

_Du charbon ils font du feu_

_(dari batu bara mereka membuat api)_

_Des baisers ils font des hommes_

(dari ciuman mereka membuat manusia)

Entah kenapa, Elli meneteskan air matanya, Stuart keheranan.

"Ibu kenapa?" tanya Stuart dengan gaya yang sama persis dengan Jack.

"Ti-tidak... Ibu tak apa-apa, hanya saja, Ibu teringat akan ayahmu..."

Malamnya.

"Lovin' pamphletnya sudah kau selesaikan?" Elli bertanya kepada seorang pemuda berkacamata, berambut pirang panjang terurai bernama Lovin' yang berkutat menatap komputer

"Sudah nyonya. Dengan begini saya pulang dulu, besok akan saya sebarkan kekota" terangnya

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya"

"Oh iya nyonya, ada beberapa pamplhet kutaruh dimeja, siapa tahu anda ingin mengirimkannya kerabat" Lovin' kemudian berjalan kepintu depan, pulang.

"Baiklah, selamat jalan tuan Lovin'."

Elli berjalan menuju meja. Terlihat tulisan 'Visit Mineral Town'

Ya, kini Mineral Town sudah mulai menjadi tujuan tempat wisata, dan tentu saja, para turis berdatangan.

Banyak hal yang berubah di Mineral Town. Lilia, Barley, Saibara dan Ellen sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, para pasangan di Mineral town pun banyak memiliki anak. May, Rick dan Elli sepakat menyatukan pertanian mereka, Gotz juga kini sebagai pegawai tetap pertanian mereka. Yang mana pertanian tersebut sangat besar sekarang. Mineral town berkembang menjadi kota yang sangat indah.

Namun disamping sebuah pamphlet tersebut, sebuah kotak musik tua tergeletak, menunggu untuk di buka agar dapat melakukan tugasnya, yakni mengeluarkan melodi merdu yang dapat menenangkan seseorang, atau (dalam kasus Elli) mengingatkannya pada memori lama...

Elli kemudian membuka lemari dengan kunci kecilnya, membuka sebuah buku, yang tak terlalu besar namun tidak kecil juga, yang penuh dengan memori yang terorganisir dengan hiasan yang harmoni.

Tiba-tiba hujan mendera, mengingatkannya pada suatu hari ia berpacaran dengan Jack juga dimana hari, Jack menanam benih cintanya pada Elli.

26 Summer, Wed (year 1) (8 years ago)

Hari yang panas di Mineral Town, namun itu tidak menghentikan Jack untuk berkencan dengan Elli.

Kini dia akan menjemputnya. Hari ini, rabu, dan Elli berlibur.

"Elli, apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya Jack.

"Ya, sayang" jawab Elli

setelah Elli melakukan tugasnya, ia pun pergi dengan Jack.

Pertama, mereka kepantai.

Aneh, suasananya sangat sepi. Dan bagusnya sampah bekas pesta kembang api kemarin juga sudah di bersihkan.

"Wah, pantai hari ini sangat bagus, bagaimana kalau kita berenang, sayang?"

"Aku lupa membawa baju renangku" kata Elli

"Yasudah kita bermain air saja"

layaknya anak kecil, Jack malah menyemburkan airnya ke baju Elli dan membuatnya basah

"JACK!"

setelah bermain dipantai dan makan siang di kedai-nya Kai, mereka berdua berkunjung ke Harvest Goddess lake.

"Eh, Jack. Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Elli

"Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu"

Jack pun mengambil 2 bunga, 1 untuk Elli dan 1 lagi untuk persembahan. Jack lalu melempar bunga ke kolam lalu Harvest Goddess keluar. Elli yang melihatnya terlihat takjub.

"Oh, jadi ini wanita yang sering kau bicarakan" kata yang menyindir Jack

"Hehehe." Jack hanya bercengir ria

"Kau tahu, Jack seringkali bercerita tentangmu, Elli"

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Elli bertanya

"Aku adalah seorang dewi, Elli, sehingga aku bisa mengetahui siapa dirimu"

mereka berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, awan pun terlihat mendung. Elli yang lupa baju perawatnya basah saat bermain air bersama Jack, kedinginan, hujan pun turun tiba-tiba. Tidak ada pilihan lain, mereka masuk kedalam gua.

Namun di gua itu ternyata dingin juga. Elli sangat kedinginan...

...

Beberapa jam kemudian

...

Hujan pun blum berhenti, dan lebih parah. Jack pun berinisiatif memeluk Elli agar hangat, Elli tak menolaknya... Namun sayang, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi...

Hari semakin malam, dan hujan pun malah makin deras.

"Nampaknya kita bermalam disini" kata Jack

"Baiklah" Elli membuka bajunya yang basah, memperlihakan rok dan bra-nya. Jack yang melihatnya pun tergoda. Dan entah setan apa, Jack mendekati Elli.

"Eh, Jack, apa yang kau la- mhhm" perkataan Elli terputus tatkala Jack memberikan ciumannya.

Ciuman itu bertambah parah dan mereka melakukannya...

Namun Elli tidak melawan, malah menerimanya...

...

Keesokan harinya

...

Jack terbangun.

"Masih di gua" kata Jack, namun dia teringat kejadian semalam dan mencari Elli. Tapi yang ia temukan, hanyalah Elli yang menangis dengan tubuh setengah telanjang, Jack menyadari bahkan dirinya sendiri sama sekali tak memakai pakaian sehelaipun.

Jack langsung menyesal, dia mencoba mendekati Elli, namun Elli ketakutan. Jack langsung memeluknya, namun kali ini pelukannya berbeda, pelukannya hangat.

"Elli, kumohon... Maafkan aku" pinta Jack

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, jika terjadi sesuatu kepadamu" lanjutnya.

Elli-pun memaafkan Jack dan akhirnya dengan sedikit kebohongan, kejadian itu tak diketahui siapapun kecuali dia, Elli dan H. Goddess.

Namun hal mengenaskan terjadi.

Jack mengalami kecelakaan (liat i wish i was special) , kakinya lumpuh dan bahkan dia melupakan memori jangka pendeknya yang berarti dia melupakan tentang kejadian tersebut.

2 minggu kemudian, Jack sadar, namun ia lumpuh, dan lebih parahnya lagi, Elli hamil.

"Anakku, aku tak akan membunuhmu."

walaupun kehamilan itu adalah hasil perkosaan Jack, namun itu tetap buah hatinya.

Beberapa bulan berlalu

Jack berubah, dia lebih sarkastik, dia lebih sering marah. Ia juga tidak mengingat saat dia memperkosa Elli, itu membuat kehidupan Elli bertambah sulit, perutnya yang membuncit masih bisa tertutupi oleh baju perawatnya yang besar.

Dan...

Jack tewas karena bunuh diri yang ia lakukan, karena melihat Elli dilamar Trent.

Elli sempat menikah dengan Trent, namun hanya sebentar saja...

Sampai ia menemukan bahwa Elli hamil.

Elli melahirkan di Forget-me-not Valley, dan disaat melahirkannya, Elli sempat koma...

...

Elli's POV

...

Gelap...

Itu yang kulihat sekarang, dunia ini sangat cocok untukku. Tanpa penderitaan. Ya penderitaan, Jack, orang yang paling kucinta meninggalkanku. Dan bagian dari dirinya yang ia tinggalkan untukku hanya anak yang akan aku lahirkan.

...

...

"Terima kasih" sebuah suara yang familiar tiba-tiba terdengar.

Itu...

Itu...

Itu Jack!

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi terang.

Dan Jack tiba-tiba muncul memelukku..

"Jack..." airmataku tak terbendung lagi. Tubuhnya yang kekar dan hangat itu benar benar tak ingin kulepaskan.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Elli. Jagalah anak kita..."

...

End of Elli's POV

...

Elli kemudian terbangun dari komanya dan melahirkan Stuart.

now (present)

"B..."

"Bu, bangun" Stuart menggoyang-goyangkan badan Elli.

"S-stuart..." Elli langsung saja memeluk Stuart.

"Eh, bu? Ada apa ini?" Stuart kebingungan

"Tidak ada, Ibu hanya sayang Stuart"

"Stuart juga sayang Ibu. Oh iya Bu, apakah kita jadi kekuburan ayah?"

"ya stuart. Ya..."

mereka berdua pun akhirnya berangkat menuju seorang yang special...

Seseorang yang dengan senyumnya selalu menjaga Mineral Town, dari alam lain...

THE END

a/n: yeah owly tahu yang kalian pikirkan... fIC GAGAAL!

Owly udah lama banget fic jadi ya begini hasilnya...

Dan klu misalnya tulisannya agak aneh di komputer, maklumi saja, soalnya owly tulisnya di hape xDD ini juga ficnya kebut semalam xDD

okay that's all

review please?


End file.
